LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE
by niknix
Summary: nami se llama la nueva integrante de esta malvada organizacion, las parejas se iran revelando con el tiempo- subo capitulos los martes y viernes
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 El comienzo**

Un niño rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas en cada mejilla hiba corriendo de árbol en árbol a un paso veloz, atrás lo venían siguiendo 2 sujetos con capa negra y nubes rojas, uno era de tez azul y portaba una enorme espada envuelta en vendas, el otro sujeto tenia el pelo color negro y tenia ojos rojos, mas atrás venían 2 sujetos, una chica peli rosa y de gran frente, ojos jade y por ultimo otro de tez blanca, ojos negros.

- ¡Naruto! Cuidado no te confíes- grito Sakura, con desesperacion

- cállate Sakura, Naruto sabe lo que hace- dijo Sasuke sin ninguna preocupacion

- ¡pero ellos son los akatsuki naruto no puede solo con ellos!- grito Sakura quien trataba de contener su llanto

De pronto llega un sujeto

- kakashi-sensei, por fin llego llevamos mas de una hora luchando con ellos- dijo Sasuke

- kisame e itachi han derrotado a nuestros compañeros ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Sakura quien ya se había calmado un poco

- Ustedes quédense acá voy a ayudar a Naruto- decía kakashi empezando a correr

- Pero no podrá vencerlo solo yo también quiero ir- decía Sakura al comenzar con su llanto de nuevo

- deja de llorar Sakura tu no vas a conseguir nada llorando, ya vámonos-decía sasuke llevándose a Sakura

**Con naruto**

- no me van a capturar- decía Naruto con ojos fulminantes, el zorro de las nueve colas ya lo estaba poseyendo

- niño tonto déjate capturar y no te torturaremos, te prometo que tendras una muerte rápida y sin dolor- decía kisame sacando las vendas de su samehada

- hmp- musito itachi sin inmutarse a mirar con esos ojos activando el mangekyo sharingan

- ahora yo empiezo- dijo naruto cuando le salieron las 2 colas del zorro de golpe

- itachi es hora de hacerle callar ya me harto- dijo kisame quien tomo su samehada y la paso por el brazo del peli amarillo desgarrándolo por completo

- ¿pero como? el chakra del kyubi se esta disipando- dijo kakashi quien ya había llegado a la escena

- eso es obvio mi samehada puede absorber el chakra de cualquier humano o demonio- dijo kisame sintiéndose orgulloso de el mismo

- todavía no has terminado conmigo- dijo Naruto creando un rasengan con su brazo bueno

- pero que persistente- dijo por primera vez itachi usando su tsukuyomi

- maldición… itachi…- dijo naruto quedando inconsciente

_- _¡Naruto! ¡Argh!- dijo por última vez kakashi cuando kisame apareció atrás de el atravesandolo con su espada

- que fácil y eso que te ases llamar el ninja que copia- dijo kisame sacando su espada

- kisame ya deja de jugar ya vámonos- dijo itachi preparándose para partir

- ya vamonos- dijo kisame resignado, yéndose con el cuerpo inconsciente de naruto

**En la cueva akatsuki**

- Se demoraron mucho- dijo el líder que estaba en las sombras, solo se le podían ver sus ojos del rinnengan

- nos demoramos pero igual lo hemos traido- dijo itachi sin menor preocupacion

- bien lo dejaremos en un calabozo por tres años- dijo el líder

- ¿Por qué tres años?- dijo kisame uniéndose a la conversación

- porque en tres años empesaremos con la caza de los jinchuriki- dijo el líder

- por cierto en unas horas mas tendremos una reunión no falten- dijo el líder yéndose del lugar

- bien deja al contenedor del kyubi en el calabozo- dijo itachi

- si- dijo kisame tomando a naruto

**En la reunión de los akatsuki**

- bien tengo 2 buenas noticias- dijo el líder parándose de su asiento

- y que nuevas noticias hay líder- dijo deidara quien recién había llegado con su sasori-danna

- líder había escuchado que capturaron al kyubi- dijo sasori dentro de su marioneta hiruko

- en efecto tenemos al kyubi lo capturaron kisame y itachi- dijo el líder

- ¿vamos a extraer el kyubi, líder?- dijo zetsu quien recién había salido de su escondite

- no hay que esperar a capturar a los otros 8 bijuus o si no la estatua se podría destruir por su chakra ilimitado- dijo el líder

- pero que mierda porque tenemos que esperar por jashin-sama- dijo hidan uniéndose a la conversación

- cálmate hidan ten más respeto con el lider- dijo kakuzu quien ya estaba arto de la actitud de su compañero

- y por cierto donde está el kyubi- dijo la parte negra de zetsu

- está en el calabozo, se tendrán que turnar para cuidar al kyubi- dijo el líder

- pero que mierda porque tenemos que alimentar a ese hijo de….- dijo hidan ya enojado

- bueno pasemos al otro tema tenemos a una nueva integrante aquí- dijo el líder sin tomar en cuenta lo que hidan dijo

- ¿a una nueva? Por fin tenemos a una mujer en esta organización- dijo kisame aliviado

- si pasa niña- dijo el líder haciendo que una mujer entre por la entrada de la cueva

- como se llama líder- dijo deidara curioso

- se llama nami asakura- dijo el líder volviendo a sentarse

- que horrible nombre para una perra, ya me han hecho esperar por mucho tiempo- dijo hidan yéndose de la sala seguido por kakuzu

- mmm… pelo castaño claro, ojos café claro, piel blanca, rellenita hasta las piernas es hermosa- dijo deidara haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara

- tu niña vas hacer equipo conmigo- dijo el líder

- si líder- dijo nami saltando al puesto derecho del líder

- y que poderes tienes- dijo itachi sumándose a la conversación

- tiene una gran destreza en ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu además contiene un chakra tan ilimitado como el kyubi, también es la única que puede controlar los 5 elemento a la perfección – dijo el líder

- gracias- dijo nazmi nerviosa

- bien, es hora de ir a llevarle el almuerzo al kyubi- dijo el líder

- aquí esta la lista de los que iran a hacer guardia al kyubi, hoy le toca a kisame- dijo el líder llendose de la sala

- malditos paganos jashin-sama los torturara- dijo hidan yéndose

- bien voy a ir hacer guardia- dijo kisame

- bien te voy a llevar a tu nuevo cuarto- dijo la parte blanca de zetsu

- ya gracias- dijo nami

- niña no te comportes asi en esta organización hay asesinos de rango S- dijo la parte negra de zetsu

- está bien zetsu-san y por cierto como se llama el contenedor del kyubi que ustedes capturaron- dijo nami con un poco de curiosidad

- se llama naruto uzumaki, tiene 13 años, pelo rubio, ojos azules e hijo del gran yondaime de konoha- dijo la parte negra de zetsu parándose enfrente de una puerta

- esta es tu habitación- dijo la parte blanca de zetsu

- bien muchas gracias zetsu-san- dijo nami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- adiós- dijeron las partes de zetsu al unisonó


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 El calabozo de naruto**

**En el calabozo**

El ambiente era oscuro y húmedo naruto pudo divisar una antorchas en las paredes del calabozo trato de pararse pero se resbalo, a lo lejos pudo sentir los pasos de una persona asta que llego a la reja de su prisión la abrió y pudo divisar que ese sujeto era kisame y traía consigo un plato con comida.

- ¡sáquenme de aquí!- le grito naruto a kisame cuando este le dejo el plato en el suelo

- niño calmate no tenemos planeado matarte por el momento- dijo entre risas kisame haciendo que naruto se pusiera furioso

- maldito desgraciado- dijo naruto tratando de pararse pero no podía sus piernas no le respondían

- niño mejor será que te comas esa comida rápido o si no se te va a enfriar- dijo kisame sentándose en la esquina de la prisión

-prefiero matarme como a entregar mi cuerpo a ustedes- dijo naruto empezando a comer de apoco, tenia ganas de estar con sus amigos, con su sensei, con su amiga sakura pero para el talvez ya no los veria y empezo a recordar:

**Flashback**

- ya basta de juegos los voy a matar- dijo kisame con su fuerza descomunal dio un gran puñetazo derrotando en ese instante a ino, tenten y hinata

- hmp eran solo mujeres, debiluchas mujeres, mira esto- dijo itachi usando su amaterasu quemando vivos a shikamaru y choji

- como se atreven- dijo asuma peleando con esas manoplas que tiene en sus manos a la que se suma kurenai y maito gay contra kisame

- sebe que ustedes no tienen ni la mas minima idea de quien soy yo- dijo kisame sacando su espada samehada y robandole el chakra a estos ultimos

- entonces yo derrotare a esos niños- djo itachi peleando con neji, rock lee y kiba

- no esta tan mal pero se ve que le faltan mucho- dijo itachi usando el tsukuyomi derrotando a los tres

- se puede apreciar que ahora los jounin, chunin y genin en un rango mas bajo a corde a los años atras- dijo dijo kisame derrotando a kurenai- pero igual pueden dar un rato de batalla- dijo dando un golpe en la nuca a asuma

- bien vamos por el kyubi- dijo itachi, kisame ya había derrotado a los otros sensei de konoha

- itachi- fue un grito que salió atrás de el, itachi sabia de quien era esa voz

- itachi por fin has aparecido, e esta soñando con este momento, por fin podre matarte y vengar a todo mi clan- dijo sasuke quien salía de los arboles

- estúpido hermano menos tu nunca me podrás ganar, jamás hasta que tengas el mangekyo sharingan- dijo itachi esquivando los golpes de sasuke y le da una patada que lo hace estrellarse con un árbol

- eso es todo sasuke no has mejorado en nada sigues siendo mi tonto y débil hermano menor- dijo itachi usando el tsukuyomi en sasuke

- itachi mejor será que nos apuremos los de konoha debieron haber sido avisado- dijo kisame

- si vamos- dijo itachi poniéndose en marcha

- _maldición debo ir rápido a buscar a naruto antes que esos estúpidos lleguen donde naruto_-pensó sasuke pero escucho en fuerte grito

- ¡sasuke estas bien!- grito la peli rosa a sasuke

- los akatsuki están buscando a naruto- dijo preocupada Sakura

- lose hay que encontrarlo rápido- dijo sasuke poniéndose en marcha

**En otro lugar**

- Hmp el maestro jiraiya a quedado inconciente después de mi tsukuyomi- dijo itachi

- bien kyubi ya estas en nuestras manos- dijo kisame dispuesto a cortarle las pierna pero de pronto desaparece en una estela de humo

- maldición era un clon de sombras- dijo kisame para salir corriendo con itachi a buscar a naruto

- ya lo detecte esta en el bosque- dijo itachi corriendo hacia el bosque- alli estas- dijo itachi encontrando a naruto

- no me van a capturar, yo los derrotare antes que eso pase- decía Naruto con ojos fulminantes, el zorro de las nueve colas ya lo estaba poseyendo

- niño tonto déjate capturar y no te torturaremos, te prometo que tendras una muerte rápida y sin dolor- decía kisame sacando las vendas de su samehada

- hmp- musito itachi sin inmutarse a mirar con esos ojos activando el mangekyo sharingan

- ahora yo empiezo- dijo naruto cuando le salieron las 2 colas del zorro de golpe

- itachi es hora de hacerle callar ya me harto- dijo kisame quien tomo su samehada y la paso por el brazo del peli amarillo desgarrándolo por completo

- Narutooo tiene el chakra del kyubi alrededor de su cuerpo- dijo kakashi al llegar donde kisame pero

- ¿pero como? el chakra del kyubi se esta disipando- dijo kakashi al ver como el chakra se iba de naruto

- eso es obvio mi samehada puede absorber el chakra de cualquier humano o demonio- dijo kisame sintiéndose orgulloso de el mismo

- todavía no has terminado conmigo- dijo Naruto creando un rasengan con su brazo bueno

- pero que persistente- dijo por primera vez itachi usando su tsukuyomi

- maldición… no… me rendire...- dijo naruto quedando inconsciente

_- _¡Naruto! ¡Argh!- dijo por última vez kakashi cuando kisame apareció atrás de el atravesándolo con su espada

- que fácil y eso que te ases llamar el ninja que copia- dijo kisame sacando su espada

- kisame ya deja de jugar ya vámonos- dijo itachi preparándose para partir

- como quieras- dijo kisame resignado, yéndose con el cuerpo inconsciente de naruto

**Fin del flashback**

Naruto no cedió cuenta que ya era de noche y kisame ya se había ido pero le dejo una manta para que pudiera dormir bien y sin frio

- esos akatsuki me las pagaran- dijo naruto tapándose con la manta y quedándose dormido

**En el cuarto de Nami**

Nami no podía dormir esta era la primera vez que dormíaen una cama ajena a la suya

Estaba pensando en su familia, en sus amigos, en su aldea

nunca penso en unirse a una organizacion asi, por su aldea buscandola tubo que huir alli encontro a un ser enmascarado que le sugirio que se uniera

Tenia curiosidad de ver al rehén asi que se levanto de su cama y fue primero a la habitación de kisame y vio que el estaba durmiendo plácidamente entonces aprobecho y bajo las escaleras al calabozo y fue viendo que habían muchas prisiones, algunas de esas habian cadáveres tirados por todo el lugar y al final llego a la prisión donde dormía naruto acurrucado en la manta que le dejo kisame, pudo ver el plato a medio comer

Se sentó un rato a mirarlo sentía pena por el, le hiban a extraer el bijuu y morir en ese instante pero algo le saco de sus pensamientos

- quien eres- dijo naruto

- soy nami asakura la nueva integrante de akatsuki- le dijo alzando su mano pero naruto pareció no importarle

- no puedo creer que un akatsuki pueda tener buenos modales como tu, todos son insolentes y de temer al solo ver su rostro- dijo naruto

- bueno es que lo que pasa es que yo soy una mujer y las mujeres siempre tienen que tener modales con cualquier persona, ademas no ves mi hermosa cara como yo daria miedo al ver mi rostro- dijo nami

- ¡pero da igual tu eres una akatsuki como yo podria confiar en ti!- dijo naru furioso

- bueno, yo no te puedo obligar a que me creas- dijo nami

- jum todos los akatsuki son iguales- dijo naruto friamente

- por lo menos te tendre que soportar por 3...- fue interrumpida nami por...

- tu que haces aquí- dijo una voz que helo a nami se dio vuelta y vio que era el líder que la estaba mirando con sus ojos, con su rinnengan

- tu primer dia aqui y ya tienes problemas con nosotros- dijo eso y tomo a nami de los brazos y la saco de allí

- pero- dijo nami yendose con el lider del brazo

- jum nunca cambiaran- dijo naru

Ya en la habitación de nami era regañada por el líder por lo que iso

- nunca mas vuelvas allí abajo, nosotros no podemos permitir que hables con el rehen, quien va a saber con que fines fuiste allí, el kyubi nos costo capturarlo, como para perderlo por el error de una niña - dijo el líder furioso quien ya no estaba en la oscuridad y pudo ver su rostros, tenia pelo naranjo, piercing en toda la cara y sus ojos con el rinnengan activado

- esta bien no volveré a desobedecerte- dijo nami resignada mirando a los ojos del sujeto

- esta bien espero que no vuelvas a desobedecer, durme bien, por favor- dijo el líder saliendo de la habitación

- que extraño me regaña de esa manera y luego se despide tan cariñosa mente, esta organizacion me va a dejar loca- dijo nami cerrando los ojos y tratando de quedarse dormida


End file.
